Bonnie and Damon
by AlexandriaSalvatore-94
Summary: Bonnie becomes sick and gets damon worried. So when they go to the boarding house to find reason for her sickness what will happen?will it be good or bad? How will it affect damon and bonnies relationship... Read and find out...
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damon's pov

It was the 2nd day and things were getting worst. Hearing my little bird painful coughs were like somewhat a torture to me. I waited patiently as bonnie coughed and then came out with a pale face and clutched her stomach painfully. A sight which I really didn't liked on her.

"This is getting worst, little bird. I think we should go and see a doctor. " I said as she came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. But suddenly regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth and looked up at the horrified expression that was plastered on her face.

" D... D.. octor. "she said." No damon not a doctor please. You know I don't like them at all. " she finished with wide eyes. I mentally smacked myself and to calm her I said," Fine, no doctors, but I think we should go and see Mrs. Flowers. " I said and to my relief she nodded her head.

" I'll let you freshen up, okay?? " I asked and once again she nodded. I pecked her lightly on the lips and told her that I'm going to wait in the car before I left the apartment with my keys.

Bonnie's pov

Omigod!!!!! I did it again. We were sleeping peacefully in each others arms, then suddenly I felt like all the dinner that I ate last night is climbing up my throat so I bolted from the bed and dived straight into the bathroom for the pot. After I was done my stomach and my throat hurt like hell, but I just clutched my stomach and then opened the door.

When I saw Damon I thought that he would be kinda annoyed that I ruined our peaceful time like that but to my utter relief he did not looked angry at all. But soon that relief turned into horror when he said that we should go and see the doctor.

I don't like doctors at all. All they do is scare the shit out of people. Damon must have noticed the horror on my face cause he suddenly told me that we can go and see Mrs. Flowers and I just nodded. When he went away so that I could freshen up, the wheels in my head started to turn. And questions like:

What is happening to me?? Have I catched any kind of disease?? Have I catched a normal flu or is it something more serious??

Started to swim in my head. But then another question came to my mind which was kinda ridiculous as damon is a vampire and can't procreate but still I think that maybe by some miracle I am pregnant with his child.

 _Oh! Come on bonnie, you can't be pregnant with damon's child. He's a freaking VAMPIRE!!!!!_ My mind told me. But I just brushed everything out of my mind and went down stairs and got in the car with damon.

"What took you so long, red bird?? " damon asked me." oh nothing I couldn't stop some silly questions ya know. " I smiled a little at the end and he returned it. We then lapsed into complete silence as damon drove towards the boarding house while holding my hand all the way, which made me smile a little.

General pov

Damon pulled his ferrari at a stop near the boarding house and then helped bonnie out of the car. They both held hands as they walked towards the boarding house. Stefan had heard them coming so as soon as they stepped on the porch stefan swung open the door with a big warm grin. " Hello brother." Damon said and then proceeded to hug stefan which he happily accepted and returned. Bonnie smiled as looked at both of them, _they look so cute when they are not fighting,_ she thought and then greeted stefan when the brothers parted.

The brothers relationship had completely changed when bonnie and damon had gotten together. Damon got the love he was looking for, wasn't jealous of his brother and for the first time he was chosen first.

When they entered the house Elena came running towards them with a big grin and engulfed bonnie in a bone crushing hug which bonnie replied with the same pressure and then started to giggle when the boys started to cough indicating that their little lesbian act needs to end.

" We actually came to see Mrs. Flowers. Redbird over here has not been feeling well for the past few days and as we all know that she doesn't like to go to the hospital we thought that we should see the wise old witch. " Damon finished with a smirk and pulled bonnie closer to him. Stefan and elena nodded and then stefan said," Sure, come on she's upstairs into her room. " he finished and both the brothers led the way while the girls talked behind them while following." You okay?? " Elena asked." Oh yea, it's just the same morning sickness that's all. " Bonnie finished with a small smile.

When they reached the room, it opened revealing a smiling Mrs. Flowers who said," oh, I was just waiting for you kids to come. I know that you all want to ask something to me. " and with that she urged them inside. They all had gotten used to Mrs. Flowers surprising them like this so all of their expressions were the same. Bonnie was the one to speak first," hello Mrs. Flowers, how are you?? " Mrs. Flowers smiled and then said," hello dear, I'm fine and I get a feeling that whatever you want to ask me is related to you. " Bonnie nodded her head and then Damon nodded his head towards her as a way of greeting and then said," Red bird isn't feeling good for the past few days and we were just hoping that you could help us to find out what is wrong. " he finished and Mrs. Flowers told bonnie to sit down on the Queen sized mattress.

After she sat on the bed cross legged Mrs. Flowers sat in front of her, told her to close her eyes and took her hand into her as she started chanting. The trio in the room just looked at the witches doing their magic. When Mrs. Flowers stopped chanting she started to grin like a mad woman and then turned around to face the trio who had all raised an brow at her expression. "There is nothing wrong with dear bonnie. The reason she is so sick is because of the little person who is growing inside of her."

When she finished she heard four gasps and then everyone muttered at the same time with stefan, elena and damon muttering, "bonnie's pregnant." while bonnie muttered, " I'm pregnant." and Mrs. Flowers said, "YES!!!!." Elena was the first to recover and asked the question which was going through everyone's head, "how????" Mrs. Flowers smiled and said that, "When a vampire comes in a sexual contact with his soul mate they can then create a life together." she finished and then congratulated a very stunned bonnie and damon.

Bonnie looked up at damon who had his eyes widened and decided that she is going to talk to him on this matter and that to now so she stood up and walked towards damon with an unreadable expression. When she got near him she looked down as she fidgeted with her hands and was just about to speak when she heard a big thud and when she looked up she saw that her vampire boyfriend had... **FAINTED!!!!!!**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

General pov

Bonnie stoked damon head and looked up when she heard the door of the room opening. She smiled when she saw stelena ( every couple in there group had couples name) getting in the room and moving closer to where bamon sat.

After damon fainted, stefan carried him in his old room where now he slept unconscious on his girlfriend 's lap. Stefan chuckled remembering the scene when they all were told that bonnie was pregnant with damon's child and how damon had just fainted after hearing the news. Who had thought that the big bad damon salvatore who was so strong would faint hearing that his mortal girlfriend and also his soul mate is pregnant with his child. When he looked up he saw that both the girls were looking at him like he was crazy and he realised that he had been grinning and snickering softly so, " Oh I am just amused that the butt head salvatore fainted upon hearing that his girlfriend is pregnant with his child that's all." And with that the three of them started to laugh.

And this was the scene in which damon started to gain consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at bonnie then at stelena who all were laughing softly. "how are you?" bonnie asked as she looked at damon. "I'm fine." he answered though inside he was kinda freaking out, "how are you feeling??" he asked bonnie, "fine, I don't know I am just happy that we could create a life together." she finished with a small smile. Damon's heart swirled in so many emotions that he thought that he is going to faint again. He was kinda still confused but mainly he was happy and felt unconditional love for the women sitting in front of him.

He smiled up at her then kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke apart damon said, " I never thought that in my future I will meet any one who could call me dad. But you made it possible red bird I love you so much. Being with you always gives me so much happiness. You are my happiness " bonnie with tears in her eyes said, " you are my happiness too, Damon. I love you and I'm glad that we created a life together. " they both smiled lovingly at each other when they heard the sniffing sound.

Looking up they saw that both elena and surprisingly stefan had tears in their eyes," oh don't stop because of us continue and just ignore us. " elena said and stefan nodded his head signaling them to continue. Both bonnie and damon looked at each other then suddenly started to laugh. Damon after controlling his laughter said," congratulations!! Stelena you are going to be uncle and aunt. " Elena and bonnie giggled while the salvatore brothers were grinning like idiots.

Suddenly Elena screamed," Can me and stefan be the God parents. " Bonnie smiled and said," of course u can guys." Both of them grinned and then hugged bonnie and damon and took them completely by surprise.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBD

Five months later

The days passed in a blur and as was the flatness of bonnie's stomach and increase in her weight. Everyone were really happy for the couple and they cherished bonnie so much that they didn't even let her pick up a single finger and this was the main reason bonnie had been gaining pounds of weight. Bonnie at first had been feeling really special so she did not objected it but as time went by she started to become really annoyed not only because they were not letting her do anything but also that she was gaining pounds of weight and today was no exception.

They had decided that it was best for bamon to shift back into the boarding house and it was kinda had its own benefits in it as bonnie got to see her friends as meredith, Matt, sage and caroline ( **yup I added caroline cuz I like her a lot so imagine her from the serial)** who had shifted in the boarding house as bonnie insisted and they requested and that damon got some help because of bonnie's sudden mood changes. Though he did not liked to take help from anyone he had to because bonnie was concerned in this matter.

Currently bonnie wax sitting in the back garden with the sunlight all over her body. It felt so good to feel the heat of sunlight without any one disturbing her. Caroline, Damon, sage and stefan had gone for hunting ( **told you guys to imagine the serial caroline I just love her so much)** and meredith and Matt had gone to do some grocery shopping and Mrs. Flowers had gone to visit a friend leaving elena and bonnie all on there own.

Bonnie had told elena that she needs to eat something so elena had gone to make something creative for bonnie and for that time bonnie was out in the peacefulness. Suddenly she heard a twig cracking and when she looked up she saw no one so thinking that it was just something she imagined she closed her eyes and leaned against the armchair and because of that didn't see the screaming elena, who was continuously pounding on the door trying to warn her friend.

Elena had been In the midst of making a sandwich when she sensed that something was wrong so she went to check on bonnie and saw that on the other side on the garden there were a guy and a lady and there was no doubt in her mind that the guy was a vampire and the lady was a witch. As soon as elena saw them she tried to warn her friend but soon realised that the witch had put on some sort of spell on the door because of which neither she could warn her Friend nor she could help her. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she saw them getting near to where bonnie was sitting. She then screamed with all her might mentally and physically and some how that got bonnies attention as she suddenly sat straight and looked into the witch and the vampire's direction.

 _What is it love. Are you and bonnie in danger??did something happened??_ Stefans smooth voice was heard in elenas ear and suddenly she remembered their blood bond.

 ** _Stefan their is a vampire and a witch and they have captured me inside the boarding house and are having bonnie all alone outside please come fast she's in danger.._** She send to him and was sort of relieved when the answer came back: _were on our way..._

But that relief turned into apprehension when the vampire howled in pure anger and lured towards bonnie. They were talking while she was contacting stefan and something that bonnie said angered the witch ad well as the vampire. Suddenly the door to the boarding house was broken and in came a very angry looking damon and stefan, caroline and sage behind him.

He looked at elena and yelled, "WHERE ARE THEY?" elena pointed toward the door where they saw that the vampire had bonnie by the throught and pinned her on the ground. Damon tried to break the glass but he couldn't and not even with the help of 3 more vampire's because of the witch's spell.

Damon was just about to punch the glass once again when they heard the sound of thunder and when they looked at the sky they saw that it was grey and had lighting and all this in may. But when they looked down they were shocked to see that the tables had turned and now bonnie was the one who had the upper hand.

She was floating in the air her red curls flying, her skin slightly glowed, her pinkish summer dress and her eyes which were currently red made her look like a goddess no one could tear their eyes off her. She looked so beautiful. She then slowly raised her and then rain poured down on them hard as both the vampire and the witch started to back off. She said something to them and smirked evilly and then released a electric bolt from her raised hand that went through both of their hearts and turned them into ashes.

The rain stopped and bonnie turned towards her friends and boyfriend who all looked stunned and suddenly started to fall. Damon rushed forward and broke though the glass as he caught bonnie. She had fainted. He stoked he hair then kissed he head and mummered, 'You are one hell of a thing, Bonnie McCollough. " smiled and took her inside bridal style.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some thing was wrong bonnie could sense it as she sat at the armchair in the back garden of the boarding house. She tried to fight the uneasy feeling but it just grew, and then she heard it. The voice. It was elena's voice, of that she was sure but the voice came mentally so finally bonnie opened her eyes and as she was turning towards the boarding house she saw it. Or them you can say.

As soon as bonnie saw them she knew that the guy was a vampire and the lady was a witch. Then she glanced briefly towards the boarding house where she saw elena pounding madly on the door and realised that the witch had cast a sort of spell which did not allowed anyone to come and interfere in their matter.

 _Hmm... The witch is smart as well as powerful._ Bonnie thought as she stood up from the arm chair.

" What do you want? " Bonnie asked them while clutching her small swollen belly.

The witch smiled and politely said," I think that we should start with the introduction first. Hello, my name is Serena and I'm a witch but I think that you would have guessed it by now. " She finished and chuckled at the last part.

Bonnie became annoyed that they were not answering her question so when she was about to speak again she was interrupted but this time it was the guy who spoke," uh, don't I know know you are going to ask again that, 'I said what do you want'. " he said the last part in a very girly voice which made both the intruders laugh a little. But before bonnie could say anything else the vampire continued.

" well as Serena has already introduced her self I should do the same. Hello witch my name's Peter and before you ask what do we want again I'll tell you. " he finished and then started again.

" We know that you are a witch and we also know that the baby that you are carrying is one from a vampire. Let me tell you one thing witch that the baby you are carrying will be extremely powerful, powerful than any supernatural begin. " he finished and looked at bonnie.

Bonnie was confused to say the least. _Why the fuck a vampire and a witch comes to her and start to tell her about her baby?? And why the fuck is that leech looking at my belly like he wants to snatch my baby out of my womb right now?!_ As she was thinking this the woman Serena got annoyed and said with a controlled voice as if she were really annoyed _. Yeah if she is annoyed what do you think I would be suffering with half assed answers._ Bonnie thought and then concentrated on what ever the hell Serena had to say.

" Enough with the drama. We are here so that we can have that baby of yours." she finished with a really evil smirk.

Bonnie felt many emotions at a time. Anger, anger and anger is what she felt. Every part in her body stiffened with anger as she realised why they were here.

Without even thinking she said, "oh really, I don't think so you whore and son of a bitch. The baby is MINE!!!!" She finished and the next thing she knew was that she was on her back with Peter on top of her grabbing her throat and slightly squeezing it. He said as he looked down at the struggling bonnie beneath him, " Aww look at this this witch is just like a kitten. Do a you want we will have you baby." he finished but suddenly regretted what he said as bonnie's eyes suddenly flashed a crimson colour and the power that radiated of off her was so strong that the weather started to change.

He started to back off and saw that Serena was doing the same and both of their eyes widened when they saw bonnie is floating in the air and there is thunder in the sky. Peter looked at Serena and then back at bonnie who had a hand raised in the air. Then the hand which was in the air released two thunder which went straight through Serena and peter's heart and turned them into ashes.

Bonnie slowly turned towards her friends and boyfriend and smiled but suddenly felt so weak that her knees bucked and she started to fall. But before she could hit the ground she felt strong arms wrap around her and before completely going into unconsciousness she heard, "You are one hell of a thing, Bonnie McCollough."

Damon slowly carried bonnie back inside the boarding house and was kind of grate full when stefan and sage stopped elena and caroline to start there rambling. He walked towards the couch in the living room and laid bonnie on one of them with her head on damon's lap as elena, stefan, sage and caroline took the seats around them. Elena had been crying but so was caroline now, they just didn't like to see their friend like that.

The door to the boarding house opened and in came a smiling meredith and a laughing matt but they stopped talking when they saw the scene in front of them.

The glass of the back door was completely shattered, elena and caroline were crying, stefan and sage were trying to sooth them but failing miserably, but what shocked the them most was that damon was cradling and feeding an unconscious bonnie his blood who had some of her own blood trickling down her nose.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE??!" Matt and meredith yelled simultaneously.

Everyone looked up at them and sage went over to his girlfriend as matt went to his **( for clearing any doubts its maroline and mage)** and sage started to explain what had happened.

"Me, Damon, caroline and stefan had gone to feed and at that time a witch and vampire snuck up on bonnie for reasons we do not know of. Elena telepathically contacted stefan and we all came here as soon as possible. When we got here we realised that the witch had casted some sort of spell which enabled us to go over and help bonnie and then saw that the intruders had the upper hand but soon that turned and we saw that bonnie then had the upper hand and she killed them but her powers as usual took a toll on her and she fainted that's all, mon amour. " he finished and saw that meredith had tears in her eyes so to comfort her he kissed her lightly on the lips and then engulfed her in a warm hug.

As he looked back at other he saw that maroline and stelena were in the same position as him and meredith but sitting.

Everyone's attention went to bamon as they saw bonnie finally gaining consciousness. They all gathered around her as damon helped her to sit up and then caroline with her vampire speed got a glass of water and gave it to bonnie, who took it and gulped the whole water in a few gulps.

After she was done she turned to damon and before she could utter a word she was being passionately kissed by damon.

He was so scared after she fell from the sky and small blood trickled down her nose and she wouldn't wake up.

Damon placed a hand on her swollen belly and more relief washed over him when he heard a healthy heart beat of his baby.

After they broke apart bonnie looked into damon's eyes and resured him, " Hey, I'm okay. Our baby is okay. Everything's okay. Okay?" as she finished she placed her hand on damon's cheek and slightly stroked it with her thumb.

Damon closed his eyes, leaned into her touch and smiled a little as he said, " Okay. I love you." Bonnie smiled and said, " Good, cuz I love you too."

But their lovey dovey moment was over when they heard sniffing sound and when they looked towards others, bonnie was suddenly engulfed with a brunette and 2 blondes.

She smiled and welcomed their hug and they all cried. Happy and joyful tears.

After they broke apart, bonnie gave quick hugs to stefan, sage and Matt and sat back on the couch beside damon when elena said, " God bon, it was the worst feeling to just stand on the other side of the door and not able to help you at all."

" Are you okay?? What happened out there?? " meredith asked the logical question.

" Bon do you need anything, do you feel hungry?? " asked caroline and received strange looks from everyone." What?!? " she asked when they all kept staring at her.

" We all are asking about what happened out there and is bonnie all right and etcetera etcetera and you are asking her if she's hungry. " an amused matt asked his girlfriend.

She shrugged her shoulders while saying," oh well come on bonnie beated the living day lights out of those jerks and then fainted. For God's sake guys the girls is pregnant and she used half of her energy on those freaks so she must be hungry, right bon ?? "caroline turned to bonnie as she finished.

Bonnie giggled a little and the replied," oh course I am. Can I have something to eat chef caroline. "

Caroline beamed at the new title given to her and said with a bit too enthusiasm," sure. " and jumped up and while doing so knocked the lamp beside her breaking it in the process.

" Gggrrreeaatt!!!!!! " damon said sarcastically making everyone but caroline laugh.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the incident everyone were really concerned about bonnie and her child's safety, thus she always had a vampire beside her and bonnie did not even said anything because she knew that all of them were right. Two more things had happened after the attack.

1st, they got to know that the power which radiated of off her during the 'fight' was because of the fact that she is a psychic as well as a witch and because of the combination her powers were awakened as she felt lots and lots of anger. So in short her powers were connected with her emotions.

And 2nd...

That bonnie was pregnant with twins and that both of them were boys!!!!!!

When bonnie's sixth month started, Mrs. Flowers told them during one of their regular check ups that she can identify the gender of the baby.

Damon had been slightly worried and had asked, " It won't hurt her or the baby, right?" and to answer the question Mrs. Flower had just smiled and said, "No, boy nothing will happen to dear bonnie or your baby."

Damon nodded and then Mrs. Flowers told bonnie to lie down on damon's bed and after she placed her hand down on her belly she started to chant in Latin. After a few moments she took her hands of off bonnie's stomach and faced everyone with a big grin.

" Oh my god Mrs. Flowers tell us already that am I going to get a niece or a nefew.??? " an impatient caroline had asked.

" Well caroline you will be getting the love of boys. " Mrs. Flowers finished but before she could continue she heard shrieking done by caroline, elena, stefan, Matt and surprisingly sage ( sage and bonnie had quit build up a friendship and he really was very fond of her as well as her unborn baby) indicating that everyone had not heard what she had said, everyone excluding damon.

" Wait, you said boys not a boy. What the hell does that mean?? " he had asked kind of annoyed at the fact that his mind was not catching any hint that Mrs. Flowers tried to give them.

But before Mrs. Flowers could have said a thing bonnie shrieked and then said with a very unbonnie voice," That means I'm pregnant with TWINSSSS!!!!!!!!" She finished and then there were cheers everywhere but damon was having kinda hard time expressing his emotions.

He was happy extremely, unconditionally happy but there was some type of fear of rejection from his unborn boys and a little spark of nervousness.

He was so lost in his emotions that he didn't even noticed that everybody had left the room until bonnie came towards him and lightly touched his arm causing the vampire to jump slightly and the witch to giggle.

" OK I take that whatever you were thinking was really important cuz you were so deep in thoughts that my touch made you jump. "bonnie finished with another giggle at the end.

Damon smirked, trying to play it cool while saying," Yeah, well, it was kinda important. " he finished with not so damony shrug.

" Hey what is it you know you can share anything with me right..? " she finished and then looked up in his eyes.

He knew that it was kind of silly of him thinking that his boys would not accept him as their dad because of his bad deeds but when he looked into the eyes of the love of his life and soon to be the mother of the children he knew that nothing like that would happen. This woman chose him and chose to love him know every bad thing he has done because she had faith in him. She knew that though he tried to pretend to be a bad guy, she saw straight through him and saw the real him. She saw and brought his human side out which he thought had died the night he become a vampire. This woman loved him and accepted him for who he was and all these thoughts bought the courage inside him that he needed.

" Nothing you have to worry about, amore. I was just thinking about our babies. ' he finished with big grin which bonnie returned and then said, " I love you, red bird,so much."

Bonnie with tears in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks smiled and said, " I love you too, Damon." and then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, deepening it when damon moaned slightly in approval and just like that it led to a make out seccion which then led to them making love to each other showing how much they love each other.

Every caress every moan, scream, sigh and groan that escaped the lovers only represented their unconditional love for each other.

 **I know that this was really short chapter but I will update soon again and lydia I abandoned my stories because my laptop had some technical problem in it but do not worry I will be updating regularly from now on..**


	5. memories: part one

Memories : part one...

Bonnie's 8th month of pregnancy.

The whole scooby gang were sitting in the living room of the boarding house.

Stefan, elena and Mrs. Flowers were sitting on a big couch. Matt and caroline were sitting on the floor. Sage and Meredith had occupied the other couch and last but not the least bonnie and damon were sitting on an armchair near the fire so that bonnie could stay warm while sitting on damon's lap as he rubbed her sore ankles, gave her a few kisses here and there and occasionally rubbed her swollen belly to making her giggle softly.

They were talking about anything but at the same time everything. Suddenly out of nowhere caroline shrieked and said, "oh my, God. Guys do remember what all shit we had to do so that operation bamon would be successful."

Everyone nodded their heads and started to laugh a little.

" Oh, how can we forget that care. But I feel so sorry for Austin. He was such a nice and cute guy. " bonnie said and before anyone could say a thing they all heard a deep growl.

Damon knew it was ridiculous to feel jealous but what could he do. HIS Little Red Bird talking about another guy in more than a friendly way always made him jealous.

Everyone turned towards him and started to snicker lightly including bonnie.

"why, little bird are you laughing??? " Damon asked her politely.

She stopped laughing, leaned in close and slowly and very seductively whispered in his ear," You know when you act all jealous, I just love it so much. You sound so damn cute and sexy that it is a turn on for me. " she finished and instantly felt the bulge in his pants.

Bonnie suddenly felt very naughty and didn't really cared that her friends and Mrs. Flowers were in the room and started to grind her butt on damon Ass making him groan and herself moan.

" Guys will you please stop it, I really don't want to see one of my best friend who is currently pregnant with two boys having sex with her boyfriend in the middle of a sweet conversation in the living room on an armchair. " caroline said and everyone agreed with her.

Bonnie smiled apologetically at everyone while damon looked completely annoyed at the interruption.

Meredith then said," You guys were so stubborn and weren't ready to accept your feelings for each other."

Sage smiled kissed her lightly on her lips and then said, " Not only they were the one who got along at that time we were one one too, remember??"

She smiled and said, " Oh how can I forget."

And just like that everyone started to remember...

Flashback

 _( **for clearing some confusion before bonnie and damon got together it was not mage it was malaric but you will know what happened. Now enjoy)**_

 _Alaric came rushing in through the boarding house door and then closed it behind him while taking deep breaths like he had just ran a marathon._

 _Hearing the sound stefan, elena, Meredith, sage, Matt and caroline came running towards him with worry plastered on their faces._

 _Meredith came closer to him as she saw alaric sliding down the door to sit and then took the glass from elena and gave it to alaric who drank it in a few gulps_

 _" what happened alaric?? Are you okay??? " all of them asked at the same time._

 _After he had had enough oxygen he looked up at all of them and then said," fuck, I could have died tonight. "_ _As soon as he finished he heard several gasps and then matt asked," what happened??? who is the new threat??? "_

 _" holy fucking God, I just got out of my car and was walking up the drive way when suddenly there was a big fire ball coming towards me. Though I ducked it I felt arms wrap around my shoulder and then the I was being used as a shield to block out some bat shit crazy fucking fire balls. " he finished and took a big full of oxygen._

 _Sage asked alaric," You were being used as a shield by whom and who was throwing the fire balls?? "_

 _Alaric looked at him and then answered," Oh non-other than Damon **FUCKING** Salvatore!!!! And the fire balls belonged to sweet innocent looking Bonnie McCollough "_

" _but why the hell bonnie tracked damon at all?? " asked an really confused elena._

 _" Don't worry I know the answer to that question too. "he paused momentarily and then continued," he said that.. that... She uh.. "_

 _" oh for the love of God say it already. " an really impatient stefan asked._

 _" He said to her that she is a witchy virgin with a wand stuck in her Ass. " alaric finished and was met by shrieks like :_

 _He what???_ _Is he crazy???_ _Damon would never say such a thing to bonnie!.._ _And blah blah blah_

 _" but he did. " alaric said and then everyone started talking at the same time._

 _" we have to do something about them..! " stefan, sage, Meredith, elena and Matt agreed while caroline just said that," we need to solve their UST. " with a determined look on her face_

 _But that determination faded when she received blank looks from everyone," seriously what the hell does an UST means anyway.???? " alaric asked and caroline just rolled her eyes while saying," UST - unresolved sexual tension. Please don't tell me I'm the only one seeing the sexual tension between them. " she finished and was meet by groans._

 _" next time please do not use short forms with us caroline. " sage said and everyone agreed while caroline just huffed and puffed._

End of flashback

Everyone laughed except caroline who was really very annoyed...


	6. memories :part two

Memories :part 2

Caroline rolled her eyes while saying, "Oh come on guys that was pretty clear that what was UST and that these two over there were lusting after each other but were really dumb to accept it." she finished and everyone nodded their heads while bamon just rolled their eyes but had a shit eating grin on their faces nonetheless.

FLASHBACK

 _It was friday and lunch time and the gang was waiting for bonnie to show up which was kinda weird as she was never late and loved to be on time. She was a total time freak as her friends used to sometimes call her. Everyone started to wonder that she is in some sort of danger and then started to panic as it had already been 2 and a half minutes!!!!!! ( which was really late in bonnies dictionary!!!!)_

 _" What if she needs us? " elena asked._

 _" maybe some teacher stopped her and now she is doing some of his / her work. " meredith stated the logical answer as she took a French fry and slightly chewed on the edges._

 _Just as caroline was saying something the door to the cafeteria opened and in walked a very pleased, happy and kinda little blushing Austin walking beside a happy, reddish bonnie._

 _They came near the table and Austin pulled a chair out for bonnie as gentle man and then pushed the seat in when she sat down. He bend down and whispered in bonnie's ear, " I'll get you from your house at around seven, kay??"_

 _" Kay, bye. " bonnie_ _said as she turned a little and gave Austin a small peck on his cheek. Austin waved and then went out to have food with his friends in the field, leaving shell shocked faces behind._

 _" What the FUCK!!!!?? " Exclaimed caroline, meredith, matt, stefan and elena while bonnie jumped at the highness of there voice. The whole cafeteria had their heads turned towards them and when they saw this bonnie started to apologise but the others didn't had a apology on there tongue. They all had only 3 questions in their minds which they all were getting an answer to._

 _Caroline being the open and frank one yelled the first question, interrupting bonnies apology saying, "Don't you dick heads have anything else to do rather than listen to a private fucking conversation."_

 _As soon as she yelled this everyone turned around and resumed their chorus. The second question was asked by meredith and elena simultaneously, " Care to explain what that hell was that??" they asked with a raised brow and a murderous glare and voice. The same expression that she received from everyone else on the table. Bonnie ignored their expression and said._

 _" Oh you mean me and Austin. Oh it was nothing. You guys know that we have been friends for a while and austin has been asking me out so today after my chem. he found me before I could enter the cafeteria and asked me out again and this time he made puppy dog eyes and he just look so damn cute and... " bonnie stopped when she saw the look her friends were giving her and then cleared her throat before starting again," so as i was saying that he asked me out and this time i said yes because, GOD, guys its been so long that i have been in a relation ship. " bonnie finished with a small smile._

 _Everyone just looked at her and then matt and stefan asked the third and the most important question," But what about BAMON!!!?? " They finished with sad faces._

 _Austin Roberts was a new student from cali who had came to fells church to visit his sister and had met bonnie while he was grocery shopping with his sister and bonnie with her parents. He had taken an instant liking towards her and had asked her out but bonnie had declined as she was or is still in love with the badass damon salvatore. Though she would not say yes for a date he had convinced her to become friend of which she said yes._

 _After caroline explained everything to everyone about her plan to make bonnie and damon get together they all agreed and said that her words as well as her plan made sense and from that time onwards every plan of theirs to make bonnie and damon spend lots and lots of time has only resulted to failures. When bonnie and damon questioned their really freaking behaviour they had answered truthfully and had said, " well you guys are our OTP and before damon you ask 'what in the love of devil does OTP means?' we'll tell you it means one true paring and all of us our shipping you."_

 _Upon hearing this damon had made a weird face and then said, " seriously!!" though he had said it in a surprising manner bonnie had read his intentions to be angry so she looked at him then at her friends and then finally towards the ground and with tears in her eyes said, " you guys are crazy."_ _and had left without a word and damon had not stopped her thinking that she is just mad that they all had paired her with him and that she did not liked him. These thoughts discouraged him and he just left._

 _Even after their 'secret mission :go bamon' as elena called it had been told to the not yet couple, the group still made plans so that bamon could happen but it always ended with the couple fighting, tables burning and bourbon wasting!!!!!_

 _Damon had liked bonnie a lot and if gotten the chance he would have made her gone at a date with him but only if she ever said yes as she was afraid of him and thought of him as monster, he would never have the courage to ask or say anything to her. But unknown to him, bonnie secretly has been pinning after him but never tried to make a move as he would always go around declaring his undying love for the golden and beautiful elena. Don't take her wrong she would always love her best friend but sometimes you can get jealous or find a little dislike towards the people you love it's a part of being human and sane._

 _"guys i have already told you damon doesn't feels that way around me and you all have to stop ok or else this whole bamon thing as you all put it will get you nowhere. "bonnie stated and ignored the pang of hurt that she felt at her heart by her own words._

 _Before anyone could say anything else caroline got an idea so she mentally told everyone about it and quickly squeezed matts hand and blinked twice at him making him quite as that was their secret language. They all nodded their heads and stefan spoke up, "you know what, you are right, like totally right. Bamon is never going to happen so might as well accept it." He started to act and soon everyone joined in._

 _"after school we all will go to the boarding house and get you ready for your date, if thats all right with you stefan??? "meredith asked knowing damon would be there and that stefan will say yes._

 _But before stefan could answer bonnie spoke up again," why in the fucking hell would i be going over to the boarding house, i have a perfectly fine house were i could go and get ready. " she said all this through gritted teeth._

 _" oh come on we just want to help you. I mean look i have all the make up products and hair machines at the boarding house. We had bought a dress for you when you would go on a date with damon but alas as bamon isn't happening that dress can come handy now and meredith can go get your shoes before your date. Everything is finalised and you are coming with us. " elena stated and then started to stare down bonnie until she gave in which eventually she did._

 _Everyone cheered and then started to chat about random things and tried to hide their joy and excitement behind their facades, but they didn't had to try hard as bonnie wasn't paying attention to her surrounding anymore. Thoughts like:_

 _Damon would be there or not?? What will he think about this date and all??? Would he be angry that i am dating or be pleased that I'm off his back now??_

 _Plagued her mind and soon the lunch was over and everyone were off to their classes thinking about the day which was ahead of them. Five minds were confident and one mind not so much. Stelena, maroline and meredith were going to make bamon happen even if its the last thing they all do..._

End of flashback

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

 **SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT FROM NOW ONWARDS I WILL KINDA UPDATE LATE BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AND THEN I'M GONNA COMPLETE SURPRISES TOO...**

 **AND THANX FOR THE SWEET REVIEW** blue chappy


	7. memories :part 3

Memories :part 3

 _FLASHBACK_

 _As soon as the day got over, maroline, stelena, meredith and bonnie went back to the boarding house as decided though bonnie tried to convince them they would not listen and ended up agreeing._

 _She did not wanted to go as damon would be there. She did not wanted to see him because if she saw him then she will remember his face when they found out what her friends had been doing. Her happy mood will instantly change into a sad mood which she certainly didn't wanted on her 'After - So - Damn-Long - Date - Night'. Austin was good guy and he will help her to move on from damon and that is the only reason to which she agreed to go on a date with him and that he was cute to._

 _Alaric had said that he needed to run some errands because of which he won't be there on time and will be meeting the scooby doo gang before bonnie's 'DATE'._

 _Bonnie was car pooling with meredith and maroline with stelena. As soon as they reached the boarding house, bonnie grabbed meredith's hand and whispered, "Mere, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean what if damon's here and gets angry that I am here..." though meredith was dying from happiness that bonnie was not nervous about her date with Austin but about what would be damon's reaction, but she hid it under her perfect facade._

 _" Bon, seriously, you just told all of us that you and damon don't have any romantic feeling for each other so why are you acting so nervous about it. " bonnie felt a pang of hurt at her best friends words but quickly dismissed them and got out the_ _car and waved back at meredith who went to get some things for bonnie from her house._

 _" we were thinking that you ran off you know?? " elena said to bonnie making everybody except bonnie to start chucking who just rolled her eyes in return._

 _" come on lets go. " bonnie said and without any answer started towards stelena's room with everyone following behind her._

 _To get to stefan and elena's room one had to cross two guest rooms and as the gang was passing through_ _one of the guest rooms when they heard it. The sound of someone moaning._

 _Damon had been bringing girls after the gangs shipping declaration. He would always take these girls to one of the guest rooms and 'fuck their brains out' as damon puts it. He would never take them to his own room and when stelena questioned this his answer was :_

 _" well you know, i don't like my bed getting dirty at all and well i want u guys to hear the amazing sounds my temporary partner make. "_

 _Stelena had just rolled their eyes and had not said anything on that matter. But there was something that no one noticed except for stefan and that was, whenever damon bought a girl the girl would be similar to bonnie in one way of another. Either her eyes her naive - ness her height and that to without knowing it. Stefan had mentioned this to the group and it had made them all so damn happy and gave them some hope._

 _Damon, without knowingly, had been searching for a girl that was similar to bonnie or possessed some of her habits. Though he was able to find some of that qualities_ and facial looks in some girls but they were no bonnie to him. In damons eyes no girl would ever be bonnie and can take her place and no one would ever have the same hair colour as bonnie has. Its unique. But all these things he can't explain to bonnie

Bonnie's heart clenched painfully in her chest and tears blurred her sight like it always did whenever she heard him getting intimate with another girl. She pushed _aside her pain and then said in surprisingly strong voice, " i think we should get going." and just like before without waiting for anyone's reply started towards the room but this time the group exchanged a really worried look and followed after her._

 _They entered the bed room and immediately the boys occupied the bed and started to grin. Bonnie went into the bathroom to "freshen up" but you could hear her sniff. Elena and caroline shared a determined look and then started to arrange everything that they needed so that they would not have to run here and there at the last moment._

 _Bonnie came out of the bathroom and looked at everyone and then down at ground. Elena came and placed a hand on bonnie's shoulder and said as bonnie looked up at her, " hey bon you okay???"_

 _Bonnie said as she tried to force a cheerful smile, "yeah, just a little bit nervous." bonnie knew that she is bad at lying but her_ _friends didn't object anything._

 _" ok, now bon go and wear this dress and then we will proceed to make you a hot mess. " caroline finished with a wink which made everyone smile._

 _Bonnie without looking at the dress nodded her head and picked the dress and went in the bathroom to change._

 ** _16 minutes later..._**

 _" guys plz listen i think that i should keep my hairs down. " bonnie said with really wide eyes._

 _" no bon you are keeping your hairs up in a really messy bun and that's final. " caroline finished with a really annoyed look._

 _" yes bonnie i think that you should keep your hair down. " matt and stefan said simultaneously._

 _" bonnie your hairs are pretty but just for today you need to keep your hair up in a messy bun. " elena said and then they all heard bonnie groan._

 _" but guys this dress is BACKLESS!!!!! I just can't go around showing people my back while I'm on a date. " bonnie said._

 _" AARRGGHH!!!!! BONNIE MCCOLLOUGH IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I SURE AS HELL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF... " that was meredith. She had returned 5 minutes ago and had kept quiet the whole time._

 _" but... " bonnie stopped immediately as they all heard the girl screaming damon's name._

 _Bonnie looked towards the door and then down at her dress and then at her friends and said," you know what, i don't care that my dress is backless, that my dress is so short that it can barely cover my ass, that i can flash anyone. What i care about is that i am looking and feeling sexy. Elena pin my hair up, meredith pass me my boots and caroline do my make up i am already late. "_

 _The trio nodded and did what their little friend asked as there were only 30 minutes left for austin to come and get her._

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

 _Bonnie was ready and she felt sexy and a small amount of nervousness._

 _" bonnie you look hot. " matt said with a big grin._

 _" BONNIE YOU LOOK SMOKING HOT. I'M DAMN SURE THAT AUSTIN WILL BE HAVING A HARD TIME TO CONTROL HIMSELF AND THE LITTLE GUY IN HIS PANTS. " caroline exclaimed and made everyone snort and bonnie blush._

 _She had exclaimed it so loudly that damon was able to hear every single word. After he heard that she was going on a date, he was really angry and took all his anger out on the girl beneath him but now when he heard blondie saying that comment made him angrier. So with vampire speed he compelled the girl to forget everything and leave and then he pulled some and pants and went towards stelenas room. He didn't even bothered with putting up a shirt and just entered the room making everybody jump._

 _To say that damon was angry or angrier would be an understatement because now he was enraged and so damn turned on._

 _There stood bonnie in the middle of the room wearing_ _a tight small black dress that barely covered her ass and clung to her like a second skin. Her hairs were pinned up in a messy bun and she had smokey eyes and had fired her lips with blood red lipstick. Her small and delicate feet were wrapped in black heeled boots and she had her eyes wide open and a blush on her cheeks making her look drop dead gorgeous. And this made damon all the more madder._

 _He could not let his little red bird go out dressed like this. He would have to kill every single male population who looked at her dressed like that and then bonnie would never forgive him so the best option was to not let her go on this date. He knew he was being kinda ridiculous as neither was he her ex nor current boyfriend, but hey he had feelings for her so he is going to stop her from going on that date. At any cost._

 _" where do you think you are going, huh!? " damon said in a really angry voice._

 _Before bonnie could answer meredith said," she is going out on a date, not that its any of your business. "_

 _" no, she is not going anywhere dressed like that. " damon said as he looked at bonnie and then immediately at the wall behind her or else he will tear her dress and take her in front of everyone._

 _Hearing damon's statement angered bonnie and she said," why do you even care how i dress or if i go on a date with other guy. You have no right to control my life damon. I'm going on thus date and no one can stop me. "_

 _" oh i will stop you red bird. " damon said with a small smirk._

 _Now getting more angry bonnie said the first thing that came to her mind," aarrgghh!!!! Why do you even care. You don't even have feelings for me!! "_

 _The room was silent as the gang stared at bamon and the couple at each other. Suddenly there was a loud horn heard from outside indicating that Austin has arrived, in the process breaking whatever spell had compelled everyone._

 _Bonnie looked at her friends, nodded her head then looked at damon who just stared at her with a angry face and left the room and went downstairs and slid into Austin's car._

 _After austin complemented bonnie they drove away from the boarding house and left a black eyed vampire behind burning in fury and after so long jealousy.._

 _BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

 **GOD I KNOW IT TOOK ME REALLY LONG TO UPDATE A CHAPTER BUT I WAS HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAD TO UPDATE SOON TOO BECAUSE I AM OUT OF STATION SO THIS ALL I COULD WRITE BUT PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE A LOTS OF BAMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...** **SORRY IF THIS WASN'T WHAT YOU HOPED IT WOULD BE...**


	8. memories :part 4

Okay this is the last chapter on flashback and then the story will be starting from the present time... Sorry for the wait.

BDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

FLASHBACK

Austin took bonnie to a really beautiful restaurant. It was an French restaurant and the food was amazing.

They talked and laughed, shared their childhood memories and bonnie would try to calm austin down so he wouldn't go around kicking peoples asses. But it wasn't his fault. Bonnie really looked a hot mess and Austin could not stop complementing her and was getting really jealous because of all the attention the guys were giving her. He was also kinda smug about the fact that she was his date.

But austin was not the only one getting jealous of the attention that bonnie was getting. Damon had followed austin and bonnie to that french restaurant and had scoffed when he saw that the dick head was trying to flirt with her with some of the lamest pick up lines but failing miserably.

He was trying to contain his anger and he was doing a really good job but his "containing his anger dam" broke when he saw that Ass hole leaning towards his bonnie.

That orge was goinging to kiss his red bird. No way he would not let something like that happen. NOT AT ALL!!!!

So damon jumped from the branch he was sitting on at jogged towards the ' about to break couple'.

Just as austins lips were about to touch bonnie's, damon pulled at austins shoulder with enough force that made him fall off his chair. Everyone around them looked at the trio and then started to whisper and laugh.

Bonnie opened her eyes and first looked at austin who was lying on the floor, clutching his head painfully and then at damon who had a shit eating smug smirk on his face.

'why this guy can't let her move on from him. ' bonnie thought with anger raising in her.

Austin looked up and saw a guy with black eyes and hair and a smug smirk on his face, as if he was too proud of himself for the work that he just did.

He stood at his full height and faced the guy with black eyes and said, " hey you, what the hell is your problem, huh??"

Bonnie's eyes instantly widened and she tried to stop austin because she knew that if damon got mad he would sure as hell kill austin without a second thought.

"austin let it go, i think that the guy is a complete gone case. Lets leave as we were finished with our food already. " bonnie tried to reason this out and sighed a little when austin turned towards her and nodded his head, indicating that he was thinking the same thing.

But well damon wasn't going to let that happen. So without clearly thinking he spun austin around and before anyone could say anything he compelled austin, "you dropped bonnie at her house and did not gave her a good bye kiss. Though you had fun with her you think that she isn't made for you and you think of her as a sister. Now go home and sleep your ass off." damon finished and looked as austin repeated everthing and then without another word left the restaurant.

Damon was feeling so much of self pride that he momentarily forgot about the redheaded witch standing beside him with silent tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

Bonnie was feeling an tornado of emotions. Most of it was anger, but some of it was relief as well as fear. Relief because deep down she knew that she would never be able to move on from him and was reliefed that damon had compelled austin to practically forget about his feelings for bonnie but what scared her was that she was reliefed because of what damon did.

Suddenly damon looked towards bonnie (like suddenly remember that she exists) and his eyes widened at the look on her face. That look broke his dead heart into millions of pieces. He was just about to say something to her when she started to shake her head side ways and started to run towards the door and out in the windy night, leaving a dumb founded damon behind.

Damon stood there not knowing what to do or say. He didn't even knew what to do now. He had thought that bonnie would be happy that he finally in a way told her about his feelings and that she would jump up in his arms and kiss him passionately, but non of that happened and instead he somehow made bonnie upset with him. He just let the love of his life run away from him. How could he have ever thought that she would or could reciprocate his feelings at any point.

Damon stood there pondering over these thoughts when he made a quick decision and that to with so much of determination. He wasn't going to let the love of his life run away from him, he wasn't letting that happen so with a determined face he jogged towards the entrance and started to look for a red head but he did not found one.

'how in the love of devil did she run so fast in those damn heels? ' damon thought as he started to make his way towards bonnies house.

Bonnie had ran all the way back to her house in those damn high heeled boots. At the time she reached her house she was panting pretty badly and juat slammed the door shut once she got inside.

For once she was happy that her parents were not home. She leaned against the closed door and slowly slid down its length then started to sob. How can he do this to her?? He spoiled her date with austin for his own fun and tomorrow he would go back to fucking girls that were more prettier and hotter than her.

She kept on sobbing and sobbing and was startled when there was a loud banging at her front door.

Damon had approached bonnies house and felt an immense amount of guilt as he heard her crying her eyes out. Damon knocked on her door and thought that he did it gentally he may have had used a lot of force as bonnie was startled on the other side of the door, to make her less scared and a little comfortable he yelled, "red bird its me damon. Can you open the door?" when she still didn't opened the door he added a please in the sentence and that did the magic because in a matter of seconds she opened the door and look at him with the the most beautiful eyes.

Though bonnie's make up was all of her face she still looked beautiful to him and because of that momentary lapse bonnie closed the door on his face and broke into a new hard sob.

Damon blinked his eyes and banged on the door again not caring if he broke the door in the process, "cara open the door pleaseThis time he said the please before and when bonnie opened the door this time, he did not waste a second and started to speak in his mother tongue, " meeting si era destino diventando tuo amico 'e stata una scelta, ma in... " and just like that bonnie closed the door on damon's face again.

Damon stood there like a clueless person and then again started to pound on the door.

How can she just shut that freaking door on my face two freaking times?? Damon thought with a tinge of annoyance.

Bonnie too now was starting to get a little frustated with him. Why can't he just let her be miserable alone?? She thought. But when the pounding continued she growled and opened the door with a glare.

Damon looked at her and then said, " why the hell do you keep closing that fucking door on my face, huh???"

To answer that question of damon's, bonnie gritted her teeth and said, "i fucking don't understand italian." and was just about to close the door again when damon blocked it and stepped inside and closed the door behind him, all in one motion and that to too quick for bonnie's eyes to notice.

Understanding flashed in damon's eyes as he blocked bonnie between him and the door. "oh so thats the reason you kept closing that god forsaken door, huh??"

When bonnie said nothing and kept looking anywhere but him, he placed two fingers under her chin and gently made her look at him. "hey, I'm sorry. I know i completely ruined your date with that guy and made him forget about his feelings for you, but i did that because i love you and whatever i did it was out of pure jealously, i know I'm damon salvatore, but hey you are worth getting jealous for. I can't stand to see you with anyone else..." damon trailed off as he looked at bonnie, who currently had big fat tears streaming down her face and then suddenly...

SLAP!!!!!

Damon touched his cheeks and slowly turned his head back towards bonnie who had used enough force to slap him that it turned his head.

"you dork head idiot, why the hell didn't you told me before that you had feelings for me, huh??? Do you know how much i had to suffer because i thought you don't reciprocate my feelings!!!!! "

Damon was shocked to say the least. He didn't knew what to say. It was the first time in his whole life that a girl has said she loved him too. A girl who didn't love his brother first, a girl who loved him without any compulsion. He looked at the girl in front of him and saw that what she was saying was truth and he instantly became happy and before she could say anything else he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

Bonnie replied back with the same amount of passion. Soon she felt a whoosh of air and they were inside bonnies bedroom. They both stopped kissing and just looked at each other while caressing their faces.

"i love you damon. " bonnie said with a loving smile.

" i love you too, redbird. " damon replied.

In a quick moment they both were on the bed and bonnie looked in to damon's eyes as she said," make love to me damon. I want you to be my first and my last. "

Damon looked at her and nodded his head and smiled. Not a grin or a smirk but a real genuine smile." I'll try to make it as painless as possible. "

(A. N. - i am telling you guys already that i am not good at love scenes so if you don't like it then use ur imagination.)

One moment they were just looking lovingly at each other and the next they were both completely naked. Damon looked at bonnie as if she were a goddess.

" God,your exquisite. "damon moaned then started to kiss her again.

The way he kissed her, it was like wherever he placed his mouth he left a burning trail behind but she didn't mind as her whole body was feeling the pleasure of his actions.

Though it was bonnies first time, she was neither scared nor nervous. She was confident and becoming a bit impatient by the seconds that passed. With a growl of utter pleasure she said, "damon i don't want to wait please. I want you to make love to me."

The look that bonnie gave him and the way she said those words was making damon lose his train of thoughts. He looked at her, nodded his head then slowly started to push himself inside bonnie, but it turned out to be hard because she was so tight. Increasing the force slightly he pushed inside of her again and heard bonnie give out a cry of pain. A few tears left her eyes and she closed her eyes tightly as damon was still moving.

Damon could not just stop and let her get comfortable because _she was so tight that she was pushing him out of herself. Damons thrusts were slow but they were powerful._ _Slowly after some time, bonnie started to feel the pleasure._

 _Before her moans were the ones of pain but now they were of complete and utter pleasure. She clutched damons shoulder and both of them moaned as the pleasure increased by the passing_ second.

J _ust as bonnie was about to lose it she asked damon to bite her and without hesitation he complied with her wish._ _First bonnie let out a cry of pain but seconds later the pleasure that took her made her scream and her magic went haywire. The wind picked up, the windows started to bang and everything that was on the shelf fell down on the floor._

 _The pleasure was so intense that they could not hold anymore and they felt their releases. Damon retracted his fangs from bonnie's neck and bit into his wrist then placed it in bonnies mouth who sucked with a small amount of force which made damon moan slightly._

 _When it all was over they both looked at each other lovingly as damon placed his forehead on bonnie's and they both shared a small laugh of pure bliss._ _"i love you damon salvatore. "_ _" i love you too bonnie mccollough. "_

BDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

I **DON'T KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER WAS UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS, BUT I DID WHAT I COULD DO AS I'M CURRENTLY OUT OF STATION. PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS AND ALSO SOME NAMES FOR THE TWIN BOYS...**


	9. chapter 9

Bonnie's ninth month...

Bonnie and damon were really excited for their boys to arrive in this world as well as the whole scooby doo gang..

Till now no more _attacks_ has been made on bonnie but it didn't mean that the gang was not alert, especially damon.

Bonnie was now in her ninth month and it has been a couple of days which made damon slightly worried. He had asked Mrs. Flowers, " Aren't babies supposed to be born just as the ninth month starts." To which Mrs. Flowers had chuckled lightly and answered in a very amused voice, " Yes, what you heard is right. Babies are supposed to be born as the mother's ninth month starts but it is totally normal for the delivery to take place after a while. "

It was kind of hilarious to see damon acting this way. Everyone were used to see the big bad damon acting all sarcastic and carefree and also like a homicidal vampire. But that had changed when bonnie and damon got together. Everyone one saw a different side of damon where bonnie was concerned. He was less sarcastic and tried to change for the better but not because bonnie wanted him to or anyone else but because he himself wanted to.. But knowing that he was going to be a dad in a couple of days, he was turning his forehead all wrinkly just as stefan's.

Bonnie and the rest of the gang were no better. They were all becoming quite restless as well. Though bonnie loved her boys already she just wanted them in her arms and with caroline, meredith and elena going around shopping all kind of dresses and other baby items for the boys and with stefan, sage and matt going around with their girlfriends wherever they went it was all kind of all too much...

Don't get bonnie and damon wrong they love what everyone is doing for them especially damon considering the fact that he never thought the the scooby doo gang would ever accept him but they were the parents for god sakes. So when the guys started to make plans for the nursery, damon and bonnie had both told them that though they are free to actually buy or do anything for the baby this nursery would be decorated by them. After a little arguing the gang had realised what they had been doing and decided to apologise.

The nursery was painted a light blue with little hints of sea green here and there by damon. He had also made the crib which was really beautiful.. Bonnie had decorated the whole room so beautifully that it just breathe taking everything you walked into it..

It was early in the morning when bonnie went downstairs with damon beside her. As soon as she stepped inside the kitchen she felt something pull in her stomach. She frowned a little and actually stopped while placing a hand on her big belly. Damon saw this and he too visibly frowned when he saw her and asked, " What's wrong, red bird?? Are you okay??"

Bonnie shook her head, smiled up at him and said, " Yes, I'm totally fine."But damon being damon was not convinced. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his behavior she took his much larger hand in hers as she pulled him inside the kitchen and went straight towards the table where the breakfast was already served.

Everyone had their breakfast with small light conversation and soon damon, sage and stefan were leaving for their own breakfast. Caroline had gone to her mothers for the weekend, leaving only matt, elena, meredith, bonnie and Mrs. Flowers in the boarding house.

After a while bonnie too went upstairs to go and have a shower. When she reached the top of the stairs she felt it again. The pull. But like the first time she ignorged it and thought that maybe she has just finished her breakfast that's why she is feeling the pull. She shrugged her shoulders and continued towards her room while occasionally rubbing her baby bump.

She hummed to herself as she slowly got undress and as she stepped inside the shower she let out a long content moan as the warm water started to sooth her aching limbs. Soon she found herself singing.

After getting dressed in one of the many black shirts that damon had and slipping on to some really big pyjama pants which caroline had brought for her, bonnie slowly made her way downstairs and into the living room where she saw everyone gathered and talking about something. They all looked up and smiled at her while damon stood up and came over to her and lightly pecked her on the lips. That was the time bonnie felt the pull again but a little stronger but as usual she chugged it down to the feeling of being kissed by damon.

Then stefan said," Hey, bonnie if you feel good then maybe we can have our dinner in the backyard."

Everyone looked at bonnie who just smiled and nodded her head. "Why don't we make it like a date, huh?? We all could get dressed up while you guys do some hard work and get the backyard look like the one from the fairytale." Caroline said.

Before damon could make a snarky comment, bonnie lightly pecked him on his lips and said," Just go. Help the guys and dress like a prince, though you already are one. " She finished with a small smile.

Damon smiled, not smirked, at her and said, " Oh so I'm a prince, huh???" thought he said it in a jokingly manner there was nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

" Oh please, don't act like you didn't knew it. " Bonnie said with a small chuckle. He too chuckled a little before he said, " You know you, my babybird are queen to me already." after he finished he saw her smile a little wider before hugging him. He returned her embrace and they swayed little but their happy moment was cut short when bonnie was suddenly yanked back softly.

"Oh come on we know you guys have the hots for each other and all but please just cut it out already. Come on bon, let go get all dress up." Elena said and heard agreeing noices when matt spoke up, " Seriously guys just leave each other alone for at least a little while where you don't seem like you both are joined hip to hip. " he finished with shook of his head and again there were agreeing noices. But before the said couple could say or do something meredith grabbed bonnie and the girls made there way upstairs while sage had to drag damon who had a love sick fools expression on his face.

As soon as the girls reached up stairs they decided to meet back in five minutes in one of the many guest rooms at the boarding house. They thought that the guys would want the rooms to themselves for getting ready as well. After they got all the things that they would need, they all met near stelena 's room and entered the room just beside theirs. Bonnie had went to shopping in her seventh month so right now she had a dress that would actually fit her.

While the girls got ready they chatted and laughed and soon in the time span of just one hour they all got ready. As they got out of the room and started to climb down the stairs, they all gasped and stopped in there tracks while the same action took place at the end of the stairs. The girls all stood in a line at the top of the stairs while the boys stood at the end. It was caroline who shook her head a little as she made her way downstairs dressed in a mild green coloured dress that stoped just above her knee paired with green sparkling stellitoes and a beautiful pair of emerald toppings towards her boyfriend who was dressed in a black dress pant and a deep blue shirt tucked in which high lighted his blue eyes. As soon as she reached him he took her hand in his, kissed the back of her hand and started to lead her towards the backyard with her arm in his. After caroline, meredith made her way downstairs dressed in a deep blood red pencil fitting dress with a pair of black stellitoes and small dangling earings towards her boy friend who was dressed similar to matt but with a light chocolate brown shirt. He reapeated matt's actions and led his date out. Elena was the one after meredith dressed in a beautiful blue pencil fitting dress that stopped just below her knee with a pair of sparkling blue stellitoes towards stefan who wore a deep forest green shirt and together they made their way outside.

Now only bonnie and damon were left who seemed in no hurry to get out and join others. They stared at each other with nothing but unconditional and deep love showing in their eyes. Bonnie took a deep breath and slowly started to climb downstairs with a hand on her big baby bump thumb running small circles on it. She was dressed in snow white dress which stopped a couple of inches above her knee and had spaghetti straps which were tied at the back of her neck with small diamond like stones covering the neck line of her dress. She wore a pair of sparkling silver stellitoes and a small diamond pendant with matching earings that damon had given her for her birthday last year. Damon was dressed similar to the others and as usual in all black but the black clothing was a very beautiful contrast with his snow white skin and showed out his oxyn black eyes. He had roled his sleeves up till his elbow showing of his muscled arms and as the shirt was supper tight you could also see the linings of his amazing six pack abs and amazing biseps.

When bonnie reached him though he kissed her hand like the others did, rather than taking her away in the same direction the others had gone he pulled her flush against him, placed one hand on her baby bump while the other went around her back and held her to him while placing his forehead on top of hers. She noticed that his eyes were closed and that his breathing was getting heavier by the passing second. Worried, she placed one hand on top of his on her baby bump but the other she placed on his cheek and whispered, " Damon, are you okay??" Damon slowly opened his eyes and she gasped when she saw the intensity in them.

Without giving her a answer as she expected that he would he slowly swayed them to the music coming from outside. Still in their previous position he started," You know when I was little there was only one person who loved me with everything, she was my mother. She was the one who would do anything for me, the one who would forgive me for my silly pranks, the one who would save me from my fathers warth if I did something to displease him. She was my everything you know. " Damon broke of suddenly and looked up at bonnie who had tears in her eyes. Now looking at the women he loved he, he started to talk about the memory of which he talked about to no one.

" I was nine when stefan was born. After our mother gave birth to him, she became extremly weak you know. I was still small and hearing that now I'm a big brother filled me with so much pride and happiness that without thinking I ran to where I knew my little brother and my mother was and entered the room quietly as to not gain attention. Stefan had been placed in a crib just near my mothers bed where she was sleeping. The love and protective ness that I felt for stefan was unbelievable, I was so happy that I started to cry softly. " Damon broke of again as he took a shakey breath and swallowed the big lump in his throat and saw that bonnie had small tears running down her face **( _A. N.- no her make up is not a mess as she had only applied a little gloss and small amount of liner)_**.

He took his hand that was behind her back and brought it near her face to wipe of her tears gently. When she leaned into his touch and looked up at him with her big doe brown eyes he smiled a little as he started to speak again. " My mother must have woken up because of me crying. She weakly called my name and though I was very happy I quickly saw how weak she was. When I sat next to her on the bed she took my hand and said that I need to promise her that I would always take care of my little brother that I would never let any harm come to him. She then told me that she loves me and suddenly she went limp. I tried to wake her. Called her name. I was hysterical. My father had barged in the room and when he took in the scene he told one of our maids to escort me and stefan to my room. I was a mess for days but I had stefan and he was just a baby so I took it upon myself and started to take care of him.." Damon trailed of at the memory and a single tear rolled down his face. Bonnie quickly leaned in and kissed it away then she kissed both of his eye lids and finally said," Hey its okay... " she trailed off and grabbed damons face with both of her hands.

Damon took a shaky breath and said, " Our father he was a complete mess. He used to blame me for her death because I was the one who was last to meet her. He also used to beat me, after being completely drunk because I looked like her. Thats the reason, the reason I am so sarcastic, carefree... " he stopped as bonnie placed her finger on his lips and made a shush sound.

She lightly shook her head and said in rasped voice," Don't I... I... " she trailed off and then looked up him with her big doe brown eyes which were not filled with pity but with love and respect.

Damon lightly nodded his head and then he said the thing that he has been preparing himself since the afternoon. Foreheads still joined together, he slowly whispered...

" Marry Me, bonnie."

For a second she just stood there thinking that maybe she heard it wrong... Maybe he was saying it in the heat of the moment... Maybe he was saying it to divert her mind... There were tons of maybe's' going through her mind. But with just one look at him confirmed that _'maybe'_ he so wasn't joking...

When even after a while bonnie didn't said anything, damon started to feel worse but before he could say or do anything bonnie yanked him closer to her, then pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss and as soon as they parted she whispered a small **_YES_** near his lips and the said lips turned into a smile. A genuine one.

Life was going on perfect... Or was it the calm before the storm.


End file.
